Friendship With A Price
by rainbowdash98
Summary: After Laney runs into Carrie at a local coffee shop, they have a little chat and soon start to form a little friendship. Soon they start to ditch practice and even gigs to hang out with each other. Will their band find out?
1. Coffee with Carrie

"Alright guys see you tomorrow," Laney says packing up her bass and slinging it over her shoulder. "See ya Lanes," Corey says giving her a hug making the red haired bassist blush. "Bye!" As she headed home, she walked by the local coffee shop. "Eh why not? I could go for a caramel frapp." She walked into the coffee shop and set up her bass up against one of the tables. When she got in line she saw a very familiar blue haired girl in front of her. "Carrie?" She says making her jump and turn around. "Ugh... just the person I wanted to see after a long band practice..." Carrie groaned. "Nice to see you too," Laney says sarcastically. "I'm not going be here long I'm just gonna get a caramel frapp and go." Carrie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, she says and turns around. But unfortunately when she did, some guy was holding two cups of hot coffee, bumped into her causing the coffee to spill all over the blue haired girl. "Oh my god, I am so sorry miss!" He says. Laney got a lot of napkins and started to sop up the spilled coffee on the floor. "Are you ok?" She asks wiping Carrie's soaked shirt.

"It's fine..." Carrie says. "It's not a big deal..." "Here let me help you, I'll pay for both our drinks," Laney says getting her wallet out.

The blue haired haired girl opened her mouth to reject the offer, but simply told her that she wanted a hot chocolate. Laney smiles as she paid the cashier and motioned Carrie to where she put her bass. "Let's sit," she says. "Sure," she responded simply and sat across from her. "So how has it been going with you and the Newmans?" Laney asked randomly. Carrie stared at her for a moment, "Good..." She says. "You know we don't have to be weird about having a normal conversation," the red head says sipping her drink.

Carrie's POV:

Why did I even agree to sit with Laney? Yeah she's from Grojband, but... strangely I don't really care. Although it seems awkward that she helped me clean up and now here I am sitting with her talking. "You know, you're not so bad," I said. "I know you're from my rival band but I don't really have a problem with you." Laney smiles at me, "Yeah, I don't hate you, I don't understand why our bands have to fight. We got along really well with each other when we were accidentally fused." "Not all of us," I said taking a spoon and started to stir my hot chocolate for no reason. "Riffin is so annoying, honestly I don't get what you see in him." I glanced up at her to see her blush with a horrified look on her face. "H-How did you know that?" She stutters. This made me lightly smirk, "You're not exactly great at hiding your feelings Red," I say. "Almost everyone knows you like Corey." Laney gave me an annoyed look making me chuckle, "Just kidding. But seriously are you ever going to tell him or not?" Laney doesn't say anything but blush harder. "I... don't know anymore Carrie... We accidentally kissed on New Years Eve last year-" I immediately spat out my drink which hit her face. "Sorry," I said handing her some napkins. "You kissed?! How was it?! Give me the details!" "Well I think he liked it because when I snapped out of my daze, his eyes were gleaming and also was smiling." "So... he liked it?" I asked. "I guess, but after our New Year's Eve song, I tried to kiss him again but he rejected me." "Ouch," I said. I had to admit, I felt bad for her, being rejected by a guy stinks. "Sorry that happened," I said. "How were you the next day?" "Bummed, but I'm still trying to get over it and the fact that we will never be together."

Her eyes start to lightly tear up, and without thinking I stood up, sat next to her and hugged her. I immediately pulled away, "Sorry, that was awkward," I muttered. Laney takes a napkin and wipes her eyes. "It's ok," she says. "Thanks, I needed a hug." Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see the employees cleaning up the shop and we were pretty much the only customers left." "Oh," I said standing up and throwing my trash away. "I guess we should go." Laney looks around and laughs. "Yeah, let's get out of here." As we walked out, Laney turns to me, "This was kinda fun, I like talking to you." "Yeah me too, I like talking to you too. Well... bye." As I turned around a smile appeared on my face. "Hey Carrie!" I heard Laney shout making me turn around. "Yeah?" "Um... can we- um... do you want to hang out with me next week?" She stutters. "Sure, that sounds good," I answer making her smile. "Cool, so see ya then," she says and runs off.

I just stood there, "Did I just agree to a hangout with Grojband's bassist?" I mutter.


	2. The Meet Up

Laney's POV:

I woke up slowly blinking. Suddenly the events from yesterday flashed through my mind. I sat up and lightly smiled and grabbed my phone.

L: Hey Carrie what's up?

I waited for a response, then I felt kind weird. What am I doing?! Texting a Newman at 7:30 in the morning?! Ding! I looked at my phone.

C: Laney? Why are you texting my phone? How did you even get my phone number?

L: I bumped into Mina on the way home and told her about our meet up. She thought it was slightly odd that a Grojbandian and a Newman were friends. But at the same time she thought it was cute. She promised to keep our friendship a secret.

C: Yeah she's sweet, and is good on her word.

L: So anyway, did you hear about the new bar and grill restaurant that was opening up next to the mall next week? Do you think maybe, wanna go with me?

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I ask that?!

C: ... Sure, sounds great. I gotta get ready for band practice in an hour can I call you later?

L: Sure no problem, I gotta go anyway. Bye!

I turned off my phone and smiled as I held it to my chest. I swung my feet off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and brushed my hair and teeth. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I heard a knock at my door.

Nobody's POV:

Laney opened the door to see my mom holding a shopping bag. "Mom, what is that?" I ask. "I got you a little outfit for your band practice today," she says smiling. "Oh alright," She said. She sets the shopping bag on my bed and pulls out a lime green tank top, a black sweater a red skirt and a red bow hair clip to match. "Thanks mom," She said. Laney smiles, "Here try your new clothes on," she says and leaves her room.

Laney's POV:

I take a moment to stare at the outfit for a moment and smile, I took off my clothes and put on my new outfit. Once done, I looked at myself in the mirror, I clipped on the red bow. I finally grabbed my bass and headed out the door. As I was walking down the sidewalk, I saw Carrie who had her guitar strapped to her back. For some reason as soon as I saw her I felt really happy inside. Why was that? "H-Hey Carrie!" I yell out smiling and suddenly pull her into a hug. Carrie seemed kinda shocked and weirded out at first but I soon felt her arms wrap around me. "What's up Red?" She says as we step back. "Nothing much, um so... were you serious about going with me to that new restaurant next week?" There was a short awkward pause, "Yeah of course," she responds. "Sorry if this is weird, I am not used to spending time with a Newman..." "I can't blame you, I normally hate you want want to crush you and your band... I hate your band but not you as a person..." That made me smile. "Thanks, so do you want to get some snacks and drinks and hang out at the park?" The blue haired girl smiles at me, "Sure."

Corey's POV:

"Where's Lanes? It's been ten minutes since practice started, she should be her by now." "Dude calm down," Kin says sitting next to his best friend. "She'll be here, or maybe she has something more important to do." "Stop worrying Core," Kon says. "Friends!" He says standing up on the stage. "Operation find Lanes is a go!" He runs out the garage with Kon following behind him. Kin just sighs in annoyance, "He's going to kill us someday..."


End file.
